


Time to die... of embarrassment

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Pictures, Gen, May Parker is amazing, Peter Parker is embarrassed, Precious Peter Parker, dad tony stark, no starker, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: May decides to pull out Peter's old baby pictures.
Relationships: May Parker and Peter Parker, May Parker and Tony Stark, Peter Parker and Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Time to die... of embarrassment

Peter was dying.

Well, maybe not literally, but it sure felt like that.

Tony was staying for one of their weekly dinners (they always had Chinese on Fridays) and May had decided to pull out Peter’s baby pictures.

He really could have sworn he burnt those ages ago.

Tony was fawning over the adorable little boy. “Oh my god, Pete! That’s just- awww!”

Peter winced. The next picture was him with his plastic Iron Man helmet, dressed in a cardboard box colored red and yellow.

_Noooooooooooooooo!_

Tony cackled. “Oh my god! That’s so cute! You were trying to be like me!” he ruffled Peter’s soft curls.

May snorted. “He was obsessed with you, Tony. He was always watching the news whenever you were on.”

“Awwww!” Tony hugged a grumpy Peter. “That’s adorable, Pete.”

“No it’s not.”

“Yessss it is!”

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is!”

“Not it’s not-”

“Stop arguing,” May interrupted. “You were adorable, Peter, and you still are.”

Tony laughed and agreed, and Peter pleaded for the sweet release of death.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @spooderboyandtincan!


End file.
